lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Established Realms (Placeholder)
Stinging Wastes and Shining Desert ** I made up a huge desert with a smaller magic desert inside. ** The Smaller White Desert was called the Shining Desert, and it was supah magic. *** Entered via portals etc. all over the Stinging Wastes ** The bigger desert can be the Stinging Wastes ** The Desert is actually a city covered up by sand ** Sand Crabs ** Starry Oasis * Snowycoast Isles ** The Snowycoast Isles are a northern land dominated by rocky outcroppings jutting out forth from the sea. What exposure they do have to the mainland is largely sheer, jagged cliffs, save for a few strategic points, and the islands all are generally very foreboding in structure. Much of the shores are just as rocky and pitched as the mainland, with bluffs of hull-shattering rock leading up to them lurking beneath the surface, ready to break the hulls and hopes of any inexperienced sea crew or one unfortunate or foolhardy enough to set out in a storm. ** Though it may seem unlikely that any group of people in particular would settle there, a race of fierce polar-bear people have held refuge there for many, many years. Skilled boats-men, divers, fishers, and metal-workers, their fortified villages, nested on the tops of rocky bluffs have no right to exist in such grand fashion or for as long as they do, but yet, they thrive--at least as far as their limited amounts of land allow them to. They do partake in a large amount of interaction with other nationsand species; with relatively scarce representation on the coastal mainland, only enough to support some degree of farmers and some mines, though not enough to support much of their metal-based industries or their population, it is a necessity for them. Whether on land or sea, for mercenary work, heavy lifting, fishing, or salvaging, the presence of the bearlike beastmen is certain. * Trillwood Forest ** An ancient forest with trees that scrape the clouds and smaller flora and fauna that tower any of their contemporaries in other lands. Though majestic to behold, it is a dangerous location, with predatory creatures and large herbivores the size of houses, insects the height of dogs, and even horse-sized lagomorphs, rodents and other similar creatures. Perhaps even more threatening than that is the heightened abilities of locomotion and intelligence that have taken hold of some of the plants; some carnivorous sorts bear dangerous, trapping, tendrils designed to drag their pray into gaping maws, while other malicious, albeit less hazardous sorts will use other living beings as a vessel to spread their seed, binding and then... tactfully injecting their victims full of their sexual fluids to be leaked out or deposited as the creature continues to go about life. ** The reason for all this madness is due to the primary humanoid inhabitant: a tribe of trickster elves roaming the high tree-tops, protecting and enhancing the forest with their enhanced magics. Once the forest was just a normal, albeit overgrown, forest, but no longer. They are very asocial and arrogant to other populations compared to others of their kin, despite a taste for mischief, preferring the company of themselves than that of others, and travelers arrogant to the threat of the elves rarely go unmolested in some form. A spree of vagrants returning to more civilized lands with, at best, naught but the skin on their backs and maybe their pack-animals (now changed to be as the elves see fit) has only raised the tension between the forest elves and other nations, and increased both their isolation...and their prideful nature. There is nothing quite so tedious and polarizing to them as either being further aggressed upon by races disdainful for them--or even having unwanted diplomats sent to make treaties and agreements with them, for well aware of their immortality and magical, physical, and mental superiority to mortal races they are, and all others are viewed on similar or less levels to beasts. * Wolfwood Swamp * Brokeback Mountains * Grizzly-Hump Hills * Cloud Gardens and Cloud Caverns ** ** The Cloud Gardens was built on a huge, magically frozen Cumolo-Nimbus cloud, the remains of some ancient duel. Over time, earth magic from the Spire Mountain beneath it caused the cloudu to grow fertile, and fantastic, unique plants grew inside of the huge cloud, with powerful magical properties. ** Many factions have fought for control of the Gardens and the bounty they've provided in the past. Currently, the controllers are the feared Harpy Cabal. They patrol the upper gardens and maintain a hotel, turning the famed Gardens into an expensive, exclusive vacation resort for the rich and famous, giving guided tours of the gardens and guarding their bounty carefully. ** The Cloud Giants, ancient denizens of Spire Mountains, handle the gardening. They don't care who takes the vegetables, or who claims control of the garden, as long as they are allowed to continue their farming. An ancient alraune maintains the hedge walls that cordon different garden areas, and frowns upon uninvited guests. ** The Cloud Caverns are the insides of the massive cloud. Very little is known about it; without fail, the faction in command of the Gardens keep this area locked off and secret. Who knows what lies within? ** * The Hellgate ** The only point in the world where devils can legally enter the world and mortals can legally enter Hell, Hellgate is a city built upon ancient treaties and contracts. The place, so close to the Hell-Portal, is a smouldering, hot area; but it's also one of the most popular cities in the world! ** Hellgate is basically Devil-Vegas. Gambling, drinking, entertainment... this metropolis has it all. It's INCREDIBLY dangerous, but there's nothing like it. Hellgoods, usually only procurable through extreme displays of wealth, are sold for a song. Coming to Hellgate guarantees the night of your life; but there's a high chance you might lose your soul to a wily demon. Slavery and vice is legal here, and most are told to avoid visiting at all costs. That dissuades few who simply want to live life to the fullest, however. * Devil Vegas * Mouse Kingdom of Rodentia ** Located in Grizzly-Hump Hills ** Guild HQ is on the outskirts of the capital * Snake Kingdom * Flying Arena * The Town Of Teknovia Category:Places